Home Is Where The Heart Loves Last
by alwayslove4ever
Summary: "I'm pregnant erm no I'm not but she is so yeah, I'm going to be a Father! Er again." Ginny and Harry, you've got to start from somewhere. This is their story of the months following up to Lily Luna's birth. There will be love, humor and a lot of Weasley.
1. Bubberfifs

Home Is Where The Heart Loves

"Ginny Please. Open the door Gin," Harry begged for the umpteenth time in the last hour. "Come on, Ginny, I'm sorry."

Finally, to the surprise of Harry, the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Ginny, hands menacingly on her hips. Unfortunately Harry happened to be leaning against the door at the time it was thrust opened, thus landing in heap by her feet. With a look of disdain Ginny stepped around Harry and in a mocking tone spoke, "Well then if you're _sorry_."

"I truly am sor-" Harry began before being interrupted by Ginny.

"Yes, yes you've only said it about a million times already. Merlin Harry what are you some sort of pansy," Ginny sneered. Looking at Harry's face her expression instantly softened. "Oh Harry! I-I-I'm sorry. You, you should leave for work, it's best if the Head Auror isn't late for work on the first week. I'll see you at mums."

Harry quickly stood up."Alright Gin. I've got the boys ready to go downstairs, yeah."

Ginny mutely nodded and allowed Harry to give her a quick kiss to the temple before he walked around her and headed downstairs..

"Mum?"

"Ginny?"

"_Charlie?_"

"What are you doing here?" the siblings asked, speaking at the same time.

"I thought I'd stop by early, you too huh?" Charlie answered while giving his sister a hug and leading her into the kitchen.

"I had nothing else to do. The house is too quiet without the boys there."

"Oh. Where _are_ the boys?" asked Charlie, peering around Ginny as if they might pop out from behind her at any moment. Ginny laughed and jumped up to turn off the whistling kettle.

"Oh they're with Hermione. Her parents are taking them out to some muggle exhibit. Where's mum?"

"She just went to use the loo," answered Charlie as Molly Weasley entered the kitchen and stopped short at the sight of her daughter.

"Ginny! What a surprise! A nice surprise," Molly hastily added when she heard her son snickering. "Where are the kids?"

"Hermione and her parents took them out," Ginny replied. "She'll bring them back here tonight."

"And Harry?" Molly week the whole Weasley-Potter clan had a Sunday lunch at the burrow. Today they were having a dinner to celebrate Molly junior's seventh, birthday.

"Yes, he'll be coming after work," no one noticed Ginny fidget under the table.

"I hope he won't get late. He's head auror now you know," Molly said to Charlie, looking elated as she informed him, one would have thought that it was her son and not her son-in-law. Although, Molly always did consider Harry as one of her own.

"Yeah mum I know. I was there at the party you threw him," Charlie said with an eye roll, though there was a smile playing at his lips. Mrs. Weasley had thrown a party as soon as she had found out that Harry was being promoted.

"Right. Well yes there were many people there that night," she defended. The whole D.A., Order and Harry's old quidditch team attended along with Andromeda and Teddy.

There was a sudden _crack_ outside and the three occupants in the kitchen jumped. Nine years may have passed since the war but as they say, old habits die hard. Less than a minute later, a man with red shaggy hair and a missing ear walked through the door.

"Mum dearest, sister, brother, a pleasure to see you," George said with a courtesy of his own.

Ginny giggled into her hand while Charlie tried to hide his smile.

"Georgie, how are you?" Molly asked. "Where's that precious baby of yours?"

"Baby! Since when have I had a baby? Has Ange been cheating on me? And you all knew it!" George accused, rounding on Ginny.

"Hey we all thought you knew when Angelina started getting fat. Not my fault that you've been spending too much time with lil Ronniekins," Ginny joked back, trying to keep a straight face, but failing when she saw the mock stern look Charlie was throwing her way.

Oh that's enough you two! Now get out of my kitchen while I make some lunch for you all. Merlin knows that's the only reason you've come to visit me," Molly said, pushing them out of the room.

"Actually mum, Ginny's come 'cause she's bored," that comment earned Charlie a shove out of the kitchen too.

Ginny sat down on the settee, feeling very tired all of a sudden. She didn't know how Hermione and Ron could fight with each other day and night and still have a life. Gingerly she lay her head down on the cushion, hoping the nausea feeling would leave.

º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º

George and Charlie were deep into a game of chess, a game where George was profoundly cheating, too notice Mrs. Weasley calling them in for lunch.

"Bloody hell George! Now I _know_ that is not a real move!" Charlie exclaimed, much to the laughter of his younger brother.

"Alright kids, lunch is ready, are you coming or-oh. Shush now, your sister is asleep. Would one of you please take her up to her room," Molly said. Charlie gave George an evil smirk and then proceeded to follow his mother into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure thing mum, I'd be _ecstatic_ to strain my sore, sore back and deposit this oaf upstairs," whined George as he stood with his arms crossed and an expression a small child might wear before they threw a tantrum.

"What a sweet man you are son, taking such good care of your sister and listening to your mum," was the only response he got, besides the laughter he knew belonged to his older brother.

With a sigh and small smile, George gently lifted his baby sister into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Using his foot, George tried to wiggle the door open to no avail. Finally George resulted in taking off a shoe and freeing his foot from his sock and got the door opened using his toes.

George lowered Ginny onto her bed, tucking her in underneath the covers and gave her a light kiss on her head before exiting the room.

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

The party seemed to be in full swing by the time Harry arrived. He hoped he hadn't missed dinner yet, he thought. His wife may be an excellent cook but even she couldn't compare to Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"Harry!" A couple people shouted when he entered.

"Harry dear, there you are. How was work?" Mrs. Weasley asked, taking the coat from his hand and magicking to land in the closet.

Before Harry could answer her there was a commotion at his feet.

"Daddy! Daddy! Bubberfif! Me bubberfifs!" Harry's youngest child, Albus Severus Potter, said from his feet. Swiftly picking his son up, Harry gave him a kiss.

"Did you like the butterflies Al?" Harry asked his child. Albus nodded his head so fast Harry was worried he would get whiplashed. "Where's your brother?"

"Games!" Albus proudly exclaimed.

"Yes, James-" before he could finish his sentence he felt a pair of tiny hands grab at his pant legs.

"Daddy!" James squealed as Harry picked his oldest son off the ground.

"Hi James. Did you have fun today?" asked Harry. He got a smile in response. "Where's mummy?"

"Ginny's upstairs Harry, she stopped by this afternoon and fell asleep. I checked on her a little while ago."

"Is she all right?" Harry quickly asked, worry evident on her face.

"She'll be okay she has a fever. She's in her old room," Mrs. Weasley added when she saw the look on Harry's face. "Give me the boys, you go on upstairs. Don't be long, dinner will be served soon."

"Thanks, I'll just go see how she's doing," Harry said as he put his kids down and then had to pry James's arms off of him. "Daddy's just going to check on mummy, Don't worry I'll be right back James."

He hurried up the stairs and quietly opened the door to his wife's old bedroom. He quickly spotted Ginny's flaming red hair sticking out from under her covers. She shifted towards him when she heard the creak of his footsteps.

"Hey love, how're you feeling?" Harry whispered as he knelt besides her bed. Ginny merely groaned in response. Harry pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Mmm. Harry," she sighed.

"I'm right here. Do you need anything," Harry spoke in his soothing voice, grabbing hold of Ginny's hand and pressing his lips to it.

"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbled. Flipping onto her back.

"I know," Harry replied, rubbing comforting circles on her back. "Are you hungry, I can bring something up for you."

"I'm fine," Ginny shivered, lifting her body up to look at Harry. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. She scooted over in her bed, making room for Harry to lay beside her.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too," Ginny whispered back, laying her head on his head. "Mum will probably get mad at us if we don't go down."

Harry got out of the bed, Ginny following. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold floor.

"Put this on love," Harry said, handing her the sweater he had just shrugged out of.

"Thanks, go on ahead I'll be down in a minute," Harry kissed her forehead before heading back downstairs.

As soon as he set foot on the landing Molly bombarded him with questions.

"How is she? Is she all right? Does she still have a fever? Is she sleeping?"

"Slow down Molls, let the boy sit down," Arthur said as he placed a soothing hand on his wife's arm.

"She'll be down in a minute, she still has a fever though," Harry frowned as he remembered the feeling of Ginny's hot skin against his lips.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come," George muttered but then suffered a severe coughing fit as his wife thumped his back with her fist.

"Happy Birthday Molly love," Ginny said to her niece before taking a seat next to Harry and grabbing Albus from Ron. "Thanks for taking the kids today Hermione."

"Oh no I think we all had fun! The kids especially loved the butterfly museum, didn't you Rosie?" Hermione asked her daughter while Albus perked up from his mother's arms. "Bubberfif" he said, much to the amusement of everyone at the table.

Conversation flowed freely until it was time to cut the cake and everyone gathered around the birthday girl. They sang the Weasley rendition of 'Happy Birthday' and a small piece of cake was smashed in the birthday girl's face 'for good luck' as George liked to put it.

"Excuse me can we have your attention," Hermione tried but no one so much as looked at them.

"Oy! My wife and I have something we'd like to say. For the love of Merlin would you people SHUT UP! Thanks," Ron said, red in the face and a slow flush creeping up his neck and ears. He'd gotten everyone's attention and now they all looked expectantly at the couple.

"Oh yeah. Er...," Hermione stuttered when she realized they were waiting for her to talk.

"I'm pregnant. Erm no _I'm _not, but she is so yeah, I'm going to be a Father! Er again," Ron sheepishly added when he looked down and saw his daughter in his arms.

There were congratulations going around to Hermione and Ron, Ron red in the face for all the laughter at his expense.


	2. Little Baby Clouds

**Disclaimer: Haha I wish. But nope I bore no last name of Rowling.**

* * *

><p>The Potters said their goodbyes, ready to floo home. Harry carrying his two boys while Ginny held their bags and the container of food Mrs. Weasley had packed for them.<p>

"Bye mum! Dad! See you at home Harry," Ginny said before she jumped into the fire place and let the green flames envelope around her. Harry adjusted the sleeping kids before following after his wife, the swirling flames swallowing the Potter boys and spitting them out in their big cozy living room. An expert after almost three years, Harry landed on his feet right in front of Ginny.

"I'll go put them to bed, yeah?" Harry said as he walked around her and up the stairs. He lay James down in his bed first and then tucked Albus in his crib, adding a heating charm to both of their blankets when he felt the draft. After kissing both his sons, Harry turned only to see a teary-eyed Ginny standing in the doorway watching them.

"What's the matter, Gin?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around her petite wait, his other hand playing with the strands of her that were framing her face. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, then the corner of her lips. Ginny groaned and quickly turned her head so that their lips met in an enchanted kiss. After a minute or two they broke apart, breathing heavily, noses touching.

"How about we continue in the bedroom," Ginny said in a seductive whisper.

Harry awoke to the sound of retching. With a jolt he ran to the bathroom, somehow managing to grab his glasses and stuff them on his face before rushing to Ginny's side Harry Gently pulled Ginny's hair away from her face and rubbed her back. When she was done he helped her up.

"Thanks," Ginny said, not looking at Harry. He tilted her head up and pressed the back of his hand to her head.

"You don't have a fever anymore. Maybe there's something going around. I should go schedule an appointment with Mungos. I'll floo someone and see if they can watch the kids. Wait w-"

"Harry, I'm _fine_," Ginny said, laying a hand on his arm.

"Ginny you are not _fine_," mimicked Harry, leading Ginny to their bed. "Get dressed I'll go check on the kids.

º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º

A couple hours later Harry and Ginny sat in a small white room, waiting for a healer to come. The boys were with their Grandparents, who were happy to take them.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and a friendly looking woman walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm Healer Grayson. What are you in here for today?" Healer Grayson asked, not seeming to care to two extremely famous people were sitting in her office. The Potters were grateful for that.

"My husband seems to think that I've caught something going around but I feel perfectly fine right now," Ginny informed the Healer, glaring at Harry as she did so.

"I woke up this morning to find Ginny vomiting and yesterday she had a high fever and slept the whole day. We have to small kids at home and you can never take too many precautions," Harry said with the Healer taking notes as he spoke, making him feel like a professor giving a lecture.

"Did you feel anything else Mrs. Potter?" Healer Grayson questioned like she knew there was more to the story.

"Er… I was really tired yesterday and today. Mmm, my head really hurt and I did feel a_ little_ sick yesterday," Ginny said a sheepish grin on her face.

"What about your menstruation, when are you supposed to start your cycle?" Harry blushed at the bluntness in which the Healer spoke while Ginny pondered over the answer.

"Err on the-OH! Oh you don't think-" Ginny started. Realization dawned on Harry as he listened to the Healer state his predictions.

"That your pregnant, yes I do think that you are but I'll have to preform some tests to be sure."

Harry looked at Ginny, trying to gauge her reaction. He wasn't sure if it was a smile or frown residing on her lips.

"I'll have to quit quidditch for sure now."

"We're not sure if you're pregnant or not," that snapped Ginny out of her daze.

"Do you _want_ another child? I know we never thought about having another but I just thought-" before Ginny could even finish, Harry's lips were crashing down on hers. A cough made the pair jump and remember that they weren't alone.

"If you would just remove your shirt I can start the first spell. If clouds pop from the tip of my wand that means that you're expecting, if nothing...well then that means that you aren't okay?" Healer Grayson muttered the spell. All the color drained from Ginny's face when she turned to Harry and saw the smile slowly vanish from his face.

Nothing was at the receiving end of Healer Grayson's wand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's chapter two for all those wonderful people who added this story to their alerts! I hate to be one of those people but I really would love a review to know what you guys thought of it. Check my profile, it's where I update information about the story and I'll probably post when I'm updating next and so on. Haven't gotten a chance to proof read yet. Will check through later so tell me if there's something that I missed in my hurry to get this out to you (1 hour after I posted the first chapter). **

**REVIEWS ARE THE COOKIES OR THE VIRTUAL UNIVERSE. **


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**DISCLAIMER: HAHA. No. I'm not J.K. Rowling so don't even think about sending me annoying fan mail.**

**Chapter dedicated to _trtldx123_ for being the very best (first) reviewer. **

* * *

><p>Ginny blinked and then she was seeing flashing fluffy clouds. She blinked again, they were still there. By the third blink they had vanished. Was she seeing things?<p>

"Wha-what just happened?" Ginny asked, wondering if she had even seen anything at all. "Does that mean that I'm pregnant? Those were clouds weren't they?"

The Healer was quiet for a minute, a grave expression on her face.

"Yes, yes they were."

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps alerted Molly that she had visitors.<p>

"Looks like your parents are here to pick you two up," Molly cooed to her grandsons.

Harry entered the kitchen a moment later, "Molly, thanks so much for watching the boys."

"Nonsense dear, I'm their grandmother aren't I? Where's Ginny?"

"She stayed home, resting," replied Harry, not meeting Molly's eyes.

"I hope she's well. Nothing contagious? She'll still make the Sunday lunch tomorrow won't she?"

"We'll see. It's nothing bad, she's just really tired," Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"Why don't you leave the kids here, you two could use a break."

"Thank you Molly but Ginny really wants to see them," Molly could tell that there was something Harry wasn't telling her but she held her tongue. Her baby was a mother now, she could take care of herself.

"Alright then do you want me to send some food?"

"That's okay. We've still got yesterday's leftovers. Go say goodbye to Grandmum boys," Harry said, craving to get some sleep. He'd had a long day today and he knew that the days would only be getting longer.

With a quick look out the window, Harry gathered his sons and ushered them through the fireplace before the storm could begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there. Chapter 3, and yes I know it's extremely short, especially compared to the other two chapters. Only 297 words. Yes it was a little rushed because I wanted to get this out to you. **

**Now I have some explaining to do, I am so so so sorry that I had to resort to begging to get you to review yesterday. But I would like to dedicate this chapter to: ****_trtldx123 _sorry that this is a sucky chapter to get dedicated for:) I would also like to thank all those people who added me to their favorite/ alert list. And to all the people who read this story from ALL around the world. And I do mean _all_. **

**Hopefully I can get another,longer, chapter out before Friday. Possibly tomorrow but no guarantee. **

**SPOLIER FOR NEXT CHAPTER! It's going to be (hopefully) a lot more interesting. You will experience a huge fight between Harry and Ginny. The Weasley family will (of course) get involved thanks to two adorable Potter boys. **

**If you have any questions, ask in a review because chances are someone else will also have a similar one.**

**Question to answer in review (if you want): Do you think Percy's wife should be completely muggle? Muggle-born? Half-blood? Pureblood? Give me your thoughts and opinions. How do you think they met?**

**Wow this author's not was probably longer than the story. Yikes.**

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned,**

**~Cherry**


	4. Chapter  4

**DISCLAIMER: If you are still delusional enough to think that I am J.K. Rowling than please call a doctor.**

**A/N: THIS IS A TEASER FOR CHAPTER 4! **

**Word count: 200+**

* * *

><p>Ginny Potter woke up on Sunday morning dreading the day before it even began. To start off, she had the sudden urge to puke. In her hurry to get to the toilet, she stubbed her toe on the door hinge. What made matters worse was the fact that once she reached the toilet her hair fell into her face, leaving her soft locks coated in vomit.<p>

"Bloody hell," Ginny muttered, quickly washing off her hair and face. What a _wonderful_ start to such a wonderful day, Ginny though bitterly.

Ginny stomped back to her bed only to see that it was empty. One side of it was made in such a messy, yet adorable, way that Ginny wouldn't expect anyone but Harry to have made it.

She looked up when she heard a noise heading her way.

"Ginny! It's nearly noon and your not ready yet," Harry exclaimed walking towards her. He stop, startled when he saw tears running down her cheeks. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, I am _not_ bloody okay," Ginny whispered in a deadly low voice. Harry took a step back, looking at her as if she would implode at any moment. "Are you just going to stand there? Say something!"

Ginny could sense Harry's hesitation and resisted the urge to yell at him.

"I want you to get an abortion."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I know. This is _another_ extremely short chapter! I hope that this answers some questions. And if it doesn't...*evil smirk* it may get answered in the next chapter. Some of the reviewers are asking good questions, which means i'm not going to answer it. You'll just jave to read and see. Fight in next chapter! **


	5. Hurting for Love

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own them, only in my wildest dreams.**

* * *

><p>"What?" Ginny hissed and Harry could safely say her quiet tones were freaking him out.<p>

"Ginny," Harry drawled, "you heard what I said and you know what I want."

"I never thought you'd be the man, Harry Potter, the one that took someone's life away. A child Harry, a baby," Ginny said, her voice gaining volume with every word.

"No Ginny, no... I'm not doing this," and with that Harry left the room, racing down the stairs.

"Not doing this! Not doing this Harry! You're the one who started this, whatever this is!" Ginny yelled as she thundered down the stairs after him. "You want me to kill a baby! Don't make me seem like the bad guy!"

"The bad guy Ginny! This isn't another bloody war, this is our life!" Harry yelled back, his voice shaking from suppressed anger.

"Yes and I want to live my own life," Ginny stubbornly replied, her hand moving protectively towards her stomach, cradling it.

"Live your own life fine, but know that you have others who depend on you too. Others who you have to put first," Harry's cool-and-collected manner had come back to him and it was Ginny who was red in the face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get the notice that said saying 'I do' was really restricting my life and making me some sort of nanny!"

"You're a mother, or have you forgotten that," was Harry's snide remark that brought tears to Ginny's eyes.

" How dare you Harry James Potter! You have no right!" Ginny screeched, pointing an accusing finger in Harry's face.

"What, so now I have no right to say what's best for my children? They're my kids too Ginny. They're my kids and I will not stand here and watch their mother put herself in danger."

"In danger Harry? I'm doing the same thing you did all those years ago. Or have you forgotten? Remember Harry, you left me, all alone, broken hearted," Ginny mocked, knowing it was a touchy subject for him.

"What you are doing is not the same thing I did! I had to do that, to protect everyone that I loved! All you're doing is leaving your sons motherless, your parents without a daughter, your brothers without a sister and me without a wife."

"So this is what it's about? Some selfish reason to keep me all for yourself?"

"Don't twist my words Ginny! I never said that!" Ginny didn't seem to care for the hurt expression on Harry's face, or for the fact that he looked dimply drained.

They were both silent. Ginny's chest heaving up and down, while she tried to slow down her breath. A small voice broke them from their thoughts.

"Mummy? Daddy?" a small boy stood in the doorway, clinging onto an old stuffed bear. "Mummy? Why are you crying mummy?"

But Ginny didn't respond, she merely turned away from her son.

"Daddy?"

"Go back to the kitchen James, daddy will be there soon," Harry said, hoping the fear would leave his sons eyes. He watched James small figure retreat back from where he came, and only then did he see little Albus standing behind him.

Harry slowly walked forward, crouching in front of Ginny. She flinched when he touched her and Harry mentally cringed.

"I'm going to go drop the boys at the burrow, then I'll come back, yeah?"

"Just go Harry," Ginny's voice cracked on the last word and she twisted so that she wasn't facing him anymore.

"Okay," Harry stood, and left his wife there, crying on the settee. He stopped in the doorframe when he heard her voice, soft and pleading. It sent chills down his spine.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

Harry wasn't sure if she was taking about fighting, or if she was referring to him, she didn't want to be with him anymore.

"I love you Ginny."

And with that Harry took James and Albus and flooed to the Burrow. Not feeling at home, even though he was surrounded by all his family, all the people that he loved.

No, not all, Harry thought with a stab to the heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**QUESTION TO ANSWER IN REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINK TEDDY LUPIN'S LIVING ARRANGEMENTS ARE? I always imagined that he lived with Andromeda but also had a room at Harry's. In my mind it was sort of like a divorce couple, they both got Teddy equally. What do you think? I love hearing your opinions!**

** Okay s****o this one is longer than chapter 4(teaser) but not nearly as long as chapter 1. Just to clear up some confusion GINNY IS PREGNANT. AND yes there is something wrong with the pregnancy. Harry is not a _cruel_ person and he only wants Ginny to be safe. I know that i've only given you half of what I promised you in chapter three...sorry! I plan on having it in the next chapter (which may or may not be posted tomorrow). I will say right now that you shouldn't expect any updates this weekend. My cousin is getting married! Whoo! And my out-of-state cousins are coming for the weekend. Also it's going to be my dads birthday(same day of wedding, 9-10-11, cool right:) so maybe Sunday night. I'll probably update on Friday though so it shouldn't be so bad.**

**I post as I write, so no I do not have chapter six (or 5 if you don't count chapter 4 teaser as a chapter) typed yet. I also do not write drafts so maybe one day I'll go back and make this story better as a whole.**

**Wow. Long A/N? Hopefully I haven't bored those who actually stayed to read this:)**

**~Cherry**


	6. Of Babbles, Tumbles and MakeUps

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Harry Potter as much as my mind likes to think it does.**

* * *

><p>º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º<p>

Harry and Hermione sat next to each other on the sofa after dinner had been severed, Hermione telling him all about her pregnancy.

"… and we were just so surprised! A good surprise of course, but it definitely wasn't expected. What with Rose being a struggle and all, we never would have thought we could have another. Oh Harry, I'm sorry I'm babbling," Hermione exclaimed, furiously wiping at her tears.

"It's okay," Harry said some what awkwardly. Even after all these years Harry had still not gotten used to a crying Hermione.

"How's Ginny doing? I haven't talked to her in forever," asked Hermione and Harry was glad to see there wasn't that look in her eyes that said she knew something.

"She's… she's not feeling too well."

"Oh! Padma was telling me the other day that something terrible has been going around, I do hope Ginny hasn't caught it," Hermione exclaimed. A sheepish expression creeping onto her face when she added, "maybe the boys should stay with Ron and me tonight, just to be sure they don't catch anything."

Harry hid his smile as he graciously accepted her offer, telling her he would tell Ginny.

"Molly said she's packing some food for me to take back home to Ginny. I'll have to 'take it while it's still warm' so I'll tell her then."

"This is just perfect! It'll be a great practice for when we have another one running around," said Hermione, her face glowing with a smile. Her glee radiating off her body.

Harry wasn't sure if she realized she had offered to watch Albus and James for the night, or if she even remembered what a trouble maker James was, even at his young age.

º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º

Quietly Harry tiptoed up the stairs, careful not to wake up Ginny.

"Harry? Harry is that you?" Ginny called, making Harry jump and go tumbling backwards down the steps. "Harry! Oh Harry I'm so sorry!"

"Mmm, imakay," mumbled Harry, trying, and failing, to get up.

"Let me help you," said Ginny, tentatively walking towards him. She was so quiet he barely heard her whisper. "I truly am sorry Harry. I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to lose you." The crack in her voice was unmistakeable as she let out a very unGinny like sob.

"Shh. Ginny, you won't ever lose me. I'm always going to be here. With you. Every step of the way. Whether I agree with you or not because love, marriage isn't perfect, and we're no exception."

And then they embraced and all was well.

In the time being at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long time no see! (*Ducks* and tries in vain to avoid flying tomato) Okay okay, I know I said that I would update Friday (_last_ Friday) and I didn't. Does that make me a bad person? (yes) Does that mean that I don't love you? (Hell no) Does that mean that I'm going to update more frequently? (should I lie?) Seriously though, a week isn't _that_ long, compared to other authors right? So that's my goal. Get a chapter out at _least_ once a week. Maybe more, hopefully not less.**

**I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A DISAPPOINTMENT AND MAY SEEM LIKE A POINTLESS FILLER CHAPTER...AND WELL IT _MAY_ BE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO COME WILL SUCK AS HORRIBLY AS THIS!**

**Lets hope for the boys to spill the beans (who came up with _that_?) next chapter. **

**Until then my awesome fans,**

**~Cherry**

**P.S. Answer this in a review:**

**What do you think of Neville Longbottom? Married to Hannah abbot _now_ or later? How about kids?**

**P.P.S. Did you guys _watch _(devour, absorb ect.) Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2? How _hot_ was he in it? Who knew :)**


	7. Chapter 7 teaser

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT won this wonderful creation, often referred to as the Harry Potter series, or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>The Weasley household was eerily quiet on the first of November. It may have been that the sun was out, concealing the past week of rain and storms. Or, a more likely option, the occupants were still recovering from the slightly maniacal children they had been blessed with. Either way Ron and Hermione were eager, if not a tad bit awkward, to hand the children off to their smiling parents. Now I'm sure you're wondering why on earth they would be awkward, well Hermione anyway. We all know Ron is awkward as hell, but back to the point, it all started the night before when they were still at their parents house. Harry had just left you see, and the adults had just finished watching the horrendously awful play their offspring had made, when two little Potter boys decided to commence their talking.<p>

*Last Night*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know I am a cruel, cruel person! I'm sorry! I hate to be those authors who never update but I have so much things going on that it's hard to find time to write this story! I will try to get a chapter in at least every two weeks...hopefully more chapters but we'll see. This is a teaser, the second half will have more adorable, big-mouthed Potter boys I promise! **

**Question:**

**What do you guys think of James Potter? I was talking to my cousins last night, and two of them hate him! They think that he's a stuck-up, arrogant...well toe rag. I'd love to hear your thoughts...unless, of course, they are bashing him...=) **

**Lets hope for the second half of this story to be put up within the week, yeah? Great.**

***Random spurt of awesomeness* **

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT WATCHED 'HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER' YOU MUST DO SO ASAP! IT IS A FAB AMERICAN SITCOM, ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS! **

**AND I ASLO READ A FANTASTIC BOOK CALLED "THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS" AND ITS PREQUEL "THE INFERNAL DEVICES" MUST READ. **

**DON'T KNOW WHY THIS IS ALL IN CAPS...**

**~Cherry**


End file.
